This invention relates to bearings having two rows of oblique contact rolling members arranged between two annular monobloc race members.
Bearings with two rows of oblique contact rolling bearings arranged between two annular monobloc rod members are known in which the balls are introduced between the two race members, for example, by means of a filling slot on each of the two race members. Its assembly may be also performed by expansion.
Cylindrical roller bearings with monobloc race members are also known wherein the rollers are arranged in a successively crossed manner. Assembly of these bearings necessitates the use of filling holes provided in one of the race members for introducing the rollers into the bearing and according to French Patent No. 7,123,210, each of these holes can be filled with a filler plug. This plug has to be machined with particular care because one of its faces forms part of the track on the race member and it must be very carefully fixed so that impairment of the rolling qualities of the bearing is kept to a minimum. The track is machined appropriately with the plug in position but even so the existence of such a plug in a loaded rolling zone is always a disadvantage.
According to the present invention, a bearing has two rows of cylindrical oblique contact rollers, each row being located in an annular space defined between two annular monobloc race members. The annular spaces contain surfaces which are loaded by and form tracks for the rollers and other surfaces which are non-loaded. One of the race members has a filling orifice which extends into one of the annular spaces through one of the non-loaded surfaces and through which the rollers with or without a cage can be inserted into the space.
Thus the new bearing has greatly superior mechanical characteristics because the absence of the filler plug on the tracks of the race members permits greater axial and radial loads than in the previous bearings.